Its Just a Stupid Word
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Molly/Narcissa. Femmeslash. Narcissa says something Molly doesn't like and has tries to find a way to apologize.


_AN: Hello all, this is set sometime during the Marauder's era (I guess). Molly and Cissy are still at Hogwarts. Its tiny but I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy- Xio_

It's Just a Stupid Word

"Oh Molly for heaven's sake wait!" Narcissa ran after Molly all the way to the main entrance of the castle but despite her best efforts she wasn't able to get there before Molly got lost in the crowd of students. Narcissa sighed, she hated arguing with Molly it always but her in a foul mood and she couldn't concentrate on anything except strategies on how to make Molly come around. Feeling completely down she sat down at the Slytherin table and tired her best not to steel glances at the Gryffindor table.

She was successful for most of the dinner but then out of the corner of her eye she got a flash of red hair and she couldn't help turning around in order to look at Molly properly. Narcissa would have been ashamed if any one of her sisters had seen the way she stared at Molly, specially because Molly seemed to not care at all that she was staring and was having what looked like a animated conversation with Annie.

Narcissa seethed. She hated Annie more than ever before. Since when were best friends more important than girlfriends? If it hadn't been because Molly would jump from upset to outright anger Narcissa would have cursed Annie's lips shut. Feeling her blood pressure slowly raising to its boiling point she got up, gave Molly one last look, which was ignored like all the others, and head for the dungeons. She had to think of a way to get Molly to forgive her because if she saw Annie near her again she just might loss it.

* * *

Narcissa walked into potions and instead of going for her table at the back she made a beeline for the table Molly was sitting at with Annie of all people, god she really hated that girl. She stopped behind Molly's chair and leaned over her shoulder so that she wouldn't be heard. "Have you forgiven me yet?" She said in that teasing tone that usually got her anything she wanted from Molly.

"No" Was Molly's sharp reply. Narcissa had been prepared for it so it didn't sting as much.

"Want go for a walk later?"

"No" This time Narcissa did sigh, and saw Molly shiver as her breath tinkled her neck.

"I'll be waiting by the Great Hall after lessons, bring a blanket."

"No" Molly hissed. Narcissa didn't seem to understand what being mad at someone meant. She was NOT about to go anywhere with her. She was so not going to meet her for whatever the hell she had in mind. Nope. Absolutely not!

"I love you." Narcissa said then brushed her lips on Molly's ear as discretely as possible.

With those words and that kiss Molly's iron clad resolve vanished. She turned around but Professor Lughorn had entered the classroom and Narcissa moved away to her own table.

She watched the taller girl move away, already knowing where she would be in the evening.

* * *

After dinner she was waiting for Narcissa outside the Great Hall. She wasn't going to show up, she was still really mad at Cissy but well the girl knew her better than anyone so she knew just how to work her. Which instead of making her angrier, as she knew it should, it only meant that she had very few defenses against Narcissa and worst still that even those could be negotiated.

"Hi," Narcissa said before leaning in to give Molly a kiss but Molly moved away.

"I thought you said right after lessons I've been waiting for an hour." Molly said seething. She should have left, she knew that, just like she knew she shouldn't have admitted to waiting.

"Sorry, I got held up. Thanks for waiting." She was trying to use the softest most honey-covered tone she knew. It wasn't her usual tone for Molly it was sweeter and softer somehow. It was a tone she would never admit to possessing in front of her family or her friends for that matter.

"Are we going or not." Molly said in a tight none too pleased tone.

Narcissa sighed she had just about had it. She didn't want Molly to be mad at her and damn it she had apologized a thousand times over and she would again as many times as she had too but Molly had to give. She had too or Narcissa didn't know what she would do. She put an arm on either side on Molly practically trapping her between her body and the wall then leaned in again. "I love you, Molly." Then she kissed her. It was short and oh so very sweet.

Molly looked around the entrance hall and saw that thankfully no one was there to see them. "Are we going to this or not?"

The words were still not sweet but at least the harshness was gone. "Yeah" Narcissa said grabbing Molly's hand and heading outside.

Narcissa led the way tugging on Molly's hand towards a secluded spot with a nice view of the lake. There she spread the blanket and they sat.

Molly sat much too far away for her liking and she moved to close the gap between them. But Molly didn't seem to want to warm up her chilly demeanor. So she guessed she would have to start out with another apology. So be it. "Molly," she began taking hold of the small plumb hand beside her, "I'm sorry I upset you so much. I didn't mean anything by it."

Molly looked up at her and shook her head. "That's just the problem. You're only sorry because I'm upset you're not sorry you said it. And worst still I'm starting to think you believe in all that sick stuff just like Bellatrix."

Narcissa stayed quite knowing Molly was right to a certain extend and that she would see right through her if she lied. "It was just a stupid word." It was the only defense she could come up with and she knew it was a weak one.

"No Narcissa it's a very dangerous one, mud-blood is not just a word it all the prejudice behind it. Its wrong! So very wrong."

"Molly…"

Molly cradled Narcissa's cheek and kissed her. "Let's just forget it ok."

Narcissa nodded but somehow even though Molly said to forget she knew neither of them would. It was more than a word Narcissa realized. It was all the things that separated them. It was their families, the money she had and Molly lacked, and the different way each of them saw the world.

"Yeah ok." She said and kissed Molly once more.

Both of them lost themselves as the kiss became more passionate. Neither of them wanted to think of how the world around them was changing…of how they would most likely find themselves on opposite sides in the new world that would form. Until then though Narcissa would simply try not to mention it and Molly would ignore how much her girlfriends believes bothered her. Until then they would simply love each other. It was the only thing either of them could do.

FIN.


End file.
